Warrior of Elune
by Tressle
Summary: Roughly 10,000 years ago, the Highborne, lead by Xavius and Queen Azshara, unleashed a great evil upon their own people. The well-known Stormrage brothers and Lady Tyrande Whisperwind experiencing it. But what if there was another protagonist? Sentinel General Elralith Moondance finds herself back in time and unable to accept this new, ruthless Azeroth. (Past PoV, WotA alt. story)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This is my first story ever on Fanfiction, so I hope you'll cut me some slack, eh? :P I'm a HUGE fan of the War of the Ancients trilogy and Night Elf lore in general, so I've decided, woah - Why not some other PoV? A time-travel fic? Holyshit, I'm a genius! ;) Hope you enjoy. This is mainly from my heroine's point of view but I plan to have a few chapters dedicated to the thoughts of our hero. The title will make more sense later c;_

* * *

Hey there, do you have time for a story? No? Well, I'll tell you it anyway - Sit tight!

_It all started when I was 300 years old, I had barely scraped the surface of adulthood in Night Elven Society at that point but I was a General. I had said my goodbyes to the sentinels who worked under me and finally dragged myself into my traditional-style divan to get some rest after many sleepless nights guarding the barrows of Arch Druid Malfurion Stormrage, which was an honor in itself._

_I remember vaguely pulling the covers over my head to ignore the noise that came with having no walls barring the entrance to one's home and curling up into a ball to warm myself quicker. My eyelids began to feel heavy after a few seconds had passed and I allowed sleep, for the first time in quite a while, to overcome me graciously, a small smile on my face._

_When I awoke, it was cold. I desperately groped the surrounding area, searching for the covers. It wasn't the same as my plush bedding, however, it was freezing and hard to the touch but smooth and without a single chip. I splayed my legs out hesitantly and opened my eyes to an overwhelming beam of natural light. I thought that was weird, since my home had a roof when I went to bed._

_I squinted in optical pain, looking down quickly. I must've screamed when I spotted my legs, half-naked and covered in goosebumps across my lavender skin. My calloused hands had run across the material several times and come up with the same find: it was plate. I recognized the feel of hardened steel as familiar and noticed my arms were, too, uncovered. I opened my eyes wider and inspected myself - I could see my thighs. I could see my shoulders. I could see my stomach. I was, mostly, exposed! _

_The armor was completely unfamiliar to me - I do recall changing into my regular sleepwear before I slumbered, so what was this? This especially-revealing attire looked like something one would see in human Goldshire's tavern, though the colors were a little off for a place like that. Regal red with a lining of gold, that truly felt like the smelted riches. An insignia of blue with a jewel and crown crossed over two hippogryph-like wings signed the left breast._

_I managed to pull myself up and I was surprised, to say the least. The landscape was beautiful, without blemish. My feet tapped lightly against marble floors and chiselled columns seemed to grow from the very ground. Lavish gold, much akin to that on the armor, lined the city's stalwart walls and tasteful vines stretched all around. I climbed the stairs and my long ears flicked to and fro to the rhythm of gleeful laughter and children's teasing. My head snaked around the adjacent wall and I smiled to myself light-heartedly as I watched small children jump happily in a nearby fountain, a slim statue (that I believed looked like a blood elf) spat water accordingly on their dark heads of hair and dampened their clothes._

_And then it happened, I made eye contact. _

_"Royal guard!" the young man shouted, probably just breaching adolescence, making a break for the nearest exit out of the crowded courtyard. The parents, who wore peasant-like clothing of grey and brown, ushered their children away. One boy stared with ferocity straight into my eyes and I cringed at the thought that I could be hated by a child._

_I sighed, sitting on the bench. The once-playful yard was empty. The only sound remaining was my solemn breathing and the whistle of nature, shaking my spine with its trembling cold gusts. I had wondered for quite a while, why did he yell 'Royal Guard' when we made eye contact? Why did they all run?_

_"Hey, you there!" I jumped at the unpleasant voice that assailed my ears. It reminded me of a superior I had when I first started out in the Sentinels. By mere reflex, I removed myself from the bench, standing at attention. His boots were heavy, I could hear, though I didn't dare to look that way. "What are you doing here?" _

_I scripted possible ways to get out of this. I was taking a stroll? It's a lovely day, isn't it? This weather sure is cold, huh? The flora here is magnificent? Where can someone get some grub around here? No, no, no. I didn't think this was the kind of guy who cared about trees, the weather OR about where I could get some food. I was hungry, though, "Uh.. uh.." Okay, I admit it. I was a fumbling idiot._

_A bearded, greying man stood staunchly infront of me, "Why aren't you in your barracks? All trainees should be at briefing right. this. second." He informed me. He didn't look kind or happy at all - In fact, he looked like he was going to bite me if I stood there too long._

_While I looked up from my feet, nervousness racking through me, I noticed something - His armor. It was that deep red. It had gold lining in all the same places as mine, the only difference were his bracers - Where mine were charcoal black, his were a radiant orange, "I- I'm sorry.." What barracks? What briefing? What trainee? I was a General! "I got a little lost," I mumbled, looking away. I had to bite back hard on something rude that I was dying to say to his stern face._

_"Come with me," He drawled out. I really didn't like him already but I had no idea where I was and he didn't seem to want to kill me.. yet._

_So I followed. I followed him as we passed many wonderful junctures, I didn't want to *look* like an outsider, although I very much was one (I had no idea how MUCH of one I was at that point), so I hid my enchantment from him. We came to a clearing where two statues like that of which stood in the fountain and an ascending bridge connected the lower platform to numerous levels above, "What are those?" I let slip. I immediately regretted it, wanting to throw myself off that very bridge. _

_We continued up the bridge for awhile - the echo of our footsteps resounding over the transparent glass (though much stronger than any I had encountered before) with golden spirals laddering their way up to the very top, matching rails crafted meticulously followed through. He didn't respond nor did I expect one, "The platforms that you see before you are the Royal Merchant Quarters, the Royal Guard Barracks, the Highbornes' residences and the seat of Zin-Azshari's crowned jewel, our Queen." The last bit almost felt like he spat it out and sarcasm dripped from his tongue, "I'm surprised you don't know this," he pointed out._

_"Uhh! Uhh.. well, I'm.. I'm not from around here! Yup, not from around here." Smooth. Smooth like walking over gravel._

_"From Suramar, then?" I was utterly confused at this. Why, I had never heard of such a place. But.. it did sound familiar. It greatly did. But I couldn't remember for the life of me what it was._

_"Yes." Yes? YES? I had no idea what he was talking about but I said yes. As you could tell, this was not going well for me._

_"Ah, very nice. I've only visited a few times myself, when people decide not to pay their taxes, that is." He seemed rueful as he recalled. I noticed it only at the back of my mind and made no motion to analyse this. Rather, I was preoccupied with the notion of 'taxes'. All of these people looked like Night Elves, for all intensive purposes, they **were** Night Elves. What's this about a crowned jewel? Was Lady Tyrande ever called something so egotistically glamorous? And tax? I had never **ever** heard of our venerable Monarchs asking for such a thing. I've seen them give up their own riches in order to keep our economy fair and sustained. _

_Was this truly the Azeroth that I knew?_


	2. Chapter 2

_When we finally reached the top of the bridge, I was thankful. My legs were dead. I was used to walking long distances but something felt as though it was sapping all my energy away and all I wanted to do was curl into a ball and die. _

_"Hello, Commander Rynd." This voice was very.. mischievous (and rightly so, I soon found out.) with his too-long rolls of his tongue. I looked up at him and he smirked at me, I was strangely calm despite the fact that just looking at him annoyed me. _

_"Celdor." 'Rynd' replied. I had decided to remember it for future reference, I know that you were meant to know all your superiors' names in the Sentinels, the 'Royal Guards' probably run relatively the same._

_"You're always so cold, Commander. You know I stand here all day, right? I need a smile once in a while to get me by," he crooned his neck, feigning hurt. His helmet was crested and fully-gold, otherwise he wore the same armor. Every guard I had passed around here did. Unlike the guard adjacent to him, he didn't wear his helmet, he tucked it under his arm without a care._

_Speaking of the one adjacent, he was staring at me pretty intensely. I felt heat flood my cheeks and I was absolutely mortified - I had never blushed in my life! His icy stare was steadfast in following me and I inwardly groaned. Trying my best to look away, I only managed the illusion, I couldn't peel my sneaky sideglance away from those almost-turquoise eyes, as if they had their own gravitation._

_"Excuse me, Sister," It was that voice again. That unpleasant voice. Why did he sound so smug? "You look rather giddy. Can I help you with something?" I managed to pull a secretive glare towards him and I noticed he was giving me that infuriating smirk once again. Wait, I thought, did he think I was blushing because of him? Uuuugh! Even worse!_

_"Please calm down, Celdor. I'm just escorting **this one **to her Barracks," I had no idea why, but I felt slightly.. inferior. The way I had been flirted with shamelessly, stared at coldly, rather scrutinized from a stranger behind a helmet (formerly a stranger) and this Rynd, who didn't even seem interested in my name, just calling me 'this one'. All together, this place was just rude and unpleasant.  
_

_I coughed and swallowed hard. He wasn't my actual superior, I didn't have to take this. I had his attention, "I.." I began hesitantly, "I have a name," I felt warm. Was this courage? I had never spoken out to a Commander before. _

_"Oh, do you?" His uninterested stare had me livid, "Well, what is it?" He asked finally, after quite a while of silence. His tongue clicked waiting for me to respond immediately behind a tight line that some might call a mouth. _

_"Elralith," I said. I scolded myself internally at that point, why the hell had I used my real name? I was so stupid. Sooo stupid. But something urged me on. 'Trust them..' something whispered to me and soothed my mind, "Elralith Moondance," I finally completed my name._

_"Moondance, eh? Hey, isn't that the name of those nobles in Suramar?" Nobles? I understood that names went back many thousands of years in my society but how could there be nobles with my name? I would know. I **should** know. He seemed to be whispering it to the masked man._

_"I think we're all well aware of who the nobles are, Celdor," The somewhat stoic night elf replied. For only a moment, I fell into a trance. I listened to his voice intently, a deep symphony when compared with these other two voices that pestered my olfactory radius. His voice was smooth and gentle and I imagined him saying my name. It was quite nice. They continued saying something between them and I vaguely noticed myself being ushered away.  
_

_"Goodbye, Princess~" Celdor called. What a jerk._

_I still looked back at them. Celdor was rather energetic and the other, whose name I, regretfully, was unable to get, was a calm, stationery man. He was the perfect guard by looks - I wonder how his combat skills were? Now that I think about it, I wondered alot of things about him as I walked. What did his face look like? Did he ever raise his voice? Does he have a family? Does he enjoy what he does? Would that voice ever call my name in reality? Could I see him again?_

_Did he already have a mate?  
_

_I felt ridiculous thinking about him. I had never thought about anyone like this before. I hadn't had any romantic relationships, night elf or otherwise. I hadn't blushed for **anyone** before, let alone a pair of eyes that followed me. I had never felt someone who was standing quite a ways across from me breathing with solid rhythm and I had **never** been this glad that a man was breathing._

_"Who was that?" This was the first time in my life I had let so many of my thoughts slip out and I thought I was going crazy. Why did I say that? That Rynd bastard was still walking beside me!  
_

_"That was Celdor, don't think too much of him, he's nothing but trouble. All the new female recruits go crazy over him but he just likes to play around. If I had my way, he would've never become a Royal Guard," He rumbled on about Celdor after that but I was rather amused. That annoying flirt was a hit with women? Really? I didn't see much in him, I hardly bothered looking at his face._

_"Not.. Not him," I mumbled lightly, looking away in embarrassment, "The other one. The one next to him," I said clearly, finally as we walked through a hall. It was pretty, decorated with purple tapestry's over wide windows. The place had a certain mysterious feel. 'Outsiders forbidden!' I imagined as a sign at the end._

_I gave a daring look into Rynd's eyes and found that he looked.. taken aback. I wondered why before he responded, "Him? Why, that's my son." Oh! Oh, Elune, why? "Yes, his name's Methaes. He's a very good guard but he hasn't found himself a mate yet, despite being 360 years old. I know he's still young but a Father must think about these things," I almost burst into tearful laughter at this. He looked truly concerned for his Son, as if he would be alone forever. I internally sighed with relief when I heard him say he didn't have a mate._

_Wait a second, I thought, why should I care? I just met this Methaes! How can I be relieved over his availability? Besides, this place isn't going to be my new home anyway.._

_I thought for a bewildered second that maybe he'd come back to Darnassus with me and leave this dysfunctional place behind. But I stomped the thought into the ground. Sure, he comforted me without saying a thing with only eyes of pale blue and I felt warm when he stood near me but I'm thinking too much about this. Anyway, I was being selfish, how could I expect someone to leave their home, dysfunctional or not, when I would never leave_ _mine?_

* * *

Okay guys, here's chapter two. Sorry if it's a little (or a lot) rambly, it's just meant to be a kind of setting the stage thing. :) Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

_Bears. I hated Bears the most. No, not because they were scary. Not because they were large and could eat me alive, no. But because they were thieves. They stole __**life**__._

_Before I go more in-depth, I'll tell you how this little tidbit is relevant to my tale;_

_As a Royal Guard, though I still didn't know what the organization was or how I became one, I had to do many things; tend to the sabers;polish armor twice a week;clean the barracks once a week and_

_Go on patrol._

_I didn't mind this duty at all. I didn't mind any of them, I do worse menial labor than this on a daily basis but I noticed that this strange Night Elven capital didn't need much upkeep, as if everything was taken care of automatically - like magic._

_I had, somehow or another, made a friend among the girls in the Barracks. Her name was Elynethis Shadowbranch. She says she came from Suramar, too (I didn't really come from there, remember) and I got a bit antsy when she said she had never seen me around. I learned a little more about it from her - Suramar was the common Night Elf capital outside of the Royal Palace, which we were apparently staying in. Its main attraction was the garden in the city's centre: It held the two great aspen trees they called the Boughs of Azshara (who I didn't know at this point) in a wide garden. Picturing it, I would love to see it someday. She told me to call her Elyn and everyone's adapted to calling me Elra._

_When we found out we'd have to go on patrol, 'Elyn' was the first to speak up: "I want to be with Elra and Mall!" We went in groups of three, so this was just accepted without much qualm - We all knew she wouldn't give up quickly and I had only known her for close to a week now, guess she just makes an impression. Mall is short for Mallora, by the way, Elyn's childhood friend. She really doesn't like me._

_When I heard that we were being sent out into the woods, I felt a foreboding presence stalk me between the trees, like a shade of some kind. It was subtle and I bet no one else noticed it but I did. And I hated it. As a Night Elf, I loved the forest, I really did - Especially these, they were beautiful and untainted, there were no horde siege vehicles laying waste to the purple and green trees and the dusky color scheme was soothing to the eye but as I said before, I hated bears._

_And bears live in forests._

_Laugh all you want, General Elralith is scared of some damn bears that die when you stab them with a sword, like I care! Like hell I care! _

_Elyn was doing her usual routine: Smiling and skipping, she almost tripped a few times and I noticed she was quite clumsy, also she was frail-looking and small, so I wondered what kind of aptitude tests they had for the Royal Guards - All the same, I envied how carefree she was, "You two are so slow, hurry it up!" She called. I trotted a little faster at that, but Mallora did not._

_"Shut up already, damnit!" This is the kind of attitude that someone takes with their childhood friend? I just can't stand it! She's so rude and horrid. She suits this place so well. I think Elyn would be much better suited for life in Darnassus, atleast people had common manners there. _

_I noticed momentary hurt cross Elyn's face but she shirked it off with an even larger smile and I thought her teeth were going to blind me, "Always so grumpy," She pouted. She might've intended it to look fake but was I the only one who saw tears amassing behind those eyes, which didn't quite glow with the mirth of a smile._

_"Didn't you have parents growing up?" I growled. Oh, shit. Ohhh, shit. I do this every time, I still do this all the time. This was an oh, shit moment. I wanted to get through my odd stay here as calmly as possible but I just can't hold back my temper when someone is so mean!_

_"What's it to you?" She sounds kinda manly now that I think about it - More so than Celdor does._

_I sighed in resignation - I might aswell follow through now: "Well, anyone with half-decent parents would have been taught some kind of manners, especially to their close friends." I pointed out bluntly, expression serious._

_"Hey, Elra - Don't." She grabbed my shoulder and I felt like relenting but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Elyn being so kind and understanding made it **impossible** to forget about how incorrigible this woman was._

_"You should take her advice," She spat. She shamelessly unsheathed her sword and the gleam ticked over the sheen surface, with the assistance of a rare beam of light through the padded trees._

_"Why? Am I supposed to be afraid, is that it? Do you think I'm like everyone other frail little girl that you can just push around? If you want a fight, then I'll give you one!" Oh my, was I livid. Who grabs their weapon over something like that? I've still failed to meet anyone as Elune-damned as this one. She had quite nice parents, I later found out, they were both healthy and alive. She lived well, she was rich, she was pampered and yet, she was this._

_Her hand reeled back and I slid my hand onto the handle of my own short sword (I was pretty good with the sword, though I prefer the larger ones), "You asked for it!" She practically screamed and it made my ears turn away in horror. It was such a screech. _

_As I was about to pull hard on the sword to free it and protect myself, I saw that light blue hand perched on her shoulder, the grip looked rather tight. Her arm relaxed and her sword dropped, "Huh?" I muttered._

_"Celdor!" Elyn called, running towards the owner of the hand, I presumed. That name. Oh gooood, that name. I hadn't heard it or seen him since the bridge incident, I also haven't seen Methaes but that's.. not **that** important right now.  
_

_"Are you picking fights again, Mallora?" His suave whisper held in the air and some kind of tension crackled between us all. I definitely felt animosity towards that general direction. For the first time, I noticed how he could be considered attractive. He had broad shoulders but leanly-muscled legs. His biceps were large but not too large. His hair looked silky to the touch but daring with its light mint-green coloring. And his face looked to be sculpted, rather than to have formed naturally._

_"I-I-I'm not! She started it!" What was this? Hahaha, I knew right away when that sow started stammering what this meant - She was taken by him. She had a little crush on Celdor and it seems like I was the only one who didn't know it. Elyn was smirking and for the first time since I met her, she looked __mischievous._

_I let out a bellowing bout of laughter and everyone's eyes were centred on me, "Oh Elune, gracious! That's hilarious!" I let out between laughs and gasps for breath._

_"Oh, Princess - We meet again," He winked at me and his eyes shone bright, it was as if one light had gone out. I wish they would both just go out. _

_"Don't call me that," I asserted. I realized, somehow ruefully, I had become comfortable talking with him, even though I had met him only once. He was playful, yes and he was overly-confident in himself, but something about being so.. free made me feel like I wasn't being judged._

_"How 'bout M'lady? Mistress? Your Highness? I like them all!" _

_"How about Elralith?"_

_"What? That's boring!"_

_"Boring, you say? That's my name, you know." _

_"Oh, are you serious? I had absolutely no recollection of such a thing,"_

_"You little.."_

_"I'm older than you."  
_

_"You have the mental capacity of a 30 year old." _

_"That hurts, M'lady."_

_"I told you - Elralith!"_

_"Celdor." It was that voice again. That pleasant voice. I immediately turned towards him and sadly, he was still wearing that troublesome helmet. His boots clattered over the branches and crunchy leaves that were splayed over the forest floor - Strangely enough, he never made a sound, the branches cracked soundlessly, so, too, did the leaves contort in silence, "What's taking you so long?" _

_**Take longer!** I thought. I felt comfortable talking to Celdor but without even talking, I was comforted by Methaes even more and I didn't want him to leave._

_Lost in my thoughts, I only just noticed how Elyn looked at me, shocked and Mallora gave me a, somewhat, corrosive glare. I later found out she was jealous. She had known Celdor for many years now, maybe even two decades and she couldn't bring up the nerve to actually have a conversation with him. Mallora stomped off and Elyn ran after her, shouting an ignored "Wait!" and apologizing for leaving. They soon disappeared into the woods._

_"Oh damn it all, it's getting late! I better get going, I'll meet you back in the main city, 'Thaes!" The way he spoke to him, so casually, despite the stoic nature of the other man - Not only was I envious, I realized that they were close friends. I wonder if it hurt to be overlooked all the time, "Later, Prin- Elralith!" and he was gone._

_I looked back towards Methaes and he hadn't moved. I wondered if I should say something. 'Hello'? 'Hey there!'? 'Hey you, how you doin'?'? - Despite my completely reasonable suggestions in my head, I couldn't voice them._

_I inspected him, too, and I noticed, for the first time, how tall he was. He was taller than the average Night Elf man I had met. He had to be a foot taller than Celdor and maybe a little less taller than Rynd. I was captivated when our eyes met._

_Despite the obstructing helmet, I could see them very clearly through a rectangular slit. His eyes were lovely - They were aqua, that's what they were. The color of the sea. He was so very nostalgic, in some way. Looking into his clear, deep eyes, I remembered the whistle of the wind and the crash of the waves on the beaches of Darkshore - A gloomy but, at times, beautiful place. _

_My Father used to take me there alot. We would go fishing and catch alot of Snapper. The red kind. And they were delicious. Everytime we passed one of the guards, I would giggle because they all would say 'Elune-adore,' as if they had been rehearsing it their whole lives (After being in the sentinels, I realized that they HAD been rehearsing it their whole lives and I felt bad for giggling)._

_And like Darkshore, I was reminded again of my Father but it was not a kind memory. And it was not caused by Methaes. It was caused by a loud, abrupt roar._

_A giant bear, way bigger than any you'd find in the forests of Teldrassil OR Darkshore, stood over me. And I cowered. I fell back into the leaves and the sticks in a heap as it stalked closer to me. I completely forgot about Methaes for that moment. I was so scared. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to keep my ears from hearing the unsavory snap of twigs and the fearsome sound of heavy, hungry breathing._

_When was it that I had felt that gust of wind on my face? The one that pushed my bangs over my eyes when I opened them and obscured my vision. That stung my eyes with its accompanying dirt that washed over my sight. And how it made me close my eyes._

_Only to feel the splatter of warm blood on it a second later._

_For the first time in many years, I cried. I felt the salty warmth of tears and the cold remainder of the trails that they left. I felt them burrow out from under my eyelids and fill my heart with that aching anguish, like it did for many years when I was young. I felt my mouth open and I heard my own voice call out._

_"An'da*!" I shouted, "An'da, don't leave me!" My lavender hands sought my Father once again, just like that night but instead of feeling that horrifying mess of internal organs and the struggling breath of an old Night Elf man who I loved most of all, I felt warmth. _

_Warm hands enveloped my own and pulled me from my dirty seat on the forest floor. They held my hand until I was elevated off the ground and cradled like a young girl again. My slender arms unconsciously looped around a very straightly-held neck and I sobbed into a sturdy chest as a quiet, gracious walker held me and took me away from the horror._

_And that night, I dreamed of my Father again._

_Father was taking me out to Darkshore's beaches just like he often did. He had his fishing lures and his fishing poles ready to catch some snapper and I was happy to come along because I wanted to spend time with him and I knew snapper was my Mother's favorite._

_We came to a juncture in the forest._

_"Hey, how about we take a shortcut this time, huh?" My Father suggested. My Father's voice always comforted me. I associated alot of things by voice, if you hadn't noticed. Anything he said to my little elven ears sounded like a great idea._

_"Sure!" I chirped happily, running after him and laughing happily. _

_"So, have you been training alot lately?"_

_".. Yes," I hadn't been._

_"Are you lying to An'da?" _

_"No!" Yes._

_He chucked heartily and his large, encompassing hand ruffled my hair affectionately, "You don't have to work yourself too hard, you're my little girl, after all," _

_".. Then, An'da.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"The truth is, I haven't been practicing,"_

_"I knew it! I knew you lied to me, you brat!" He teased. He ran ahead of me, chuckling loudly as he often did._

_And then a roar erupted from the nearby trees._

_"An'da - Did you hear tha-?" _

_Where was my Father?_

_Where was he? I couldn't see him, I couldn't hear him._

_"Elra!" There was his voice! I followed it. "No, Elra! No! You, run! Just run home right now! Take the boat!" _

_"An'da, what's wrong?" _

_Another roar. Growl, growl. Chomp! _

_I heard my Father scream and I immediately ran towards him, never taking a moment to register what, exactly, I was running into._

_It was my Father. He was being **eaten**. I grabbed the fishing pole and just like in my memory, I was about to stab the sharp end through the bear (and I did. Which is how I escaped) but something stopped me._

_Rather, someone. An unbelievably tall man took the fishing pole and snapped it. And before I could attack the man in panic and anger, he unsheathed his sword and stabbed the bear through his throat, releasing my Father._

_This time, I didn't seek my Father with my hands, rather I couldn't. I couldn't see him and I called for him but I received so answer. The stranger separated me from my Father and I yelped as he enveloped me with his overwhelming form._

_"I'll take care of you," A deep, mellifluous voice whispered to me, "Elralith."_

* * *

Okay. There's some backstory for you :P I just want you to get to know the character before we actually get into the story.

Thanks for reading ^^


	4. Chapter 4

~Our male lead's PoV~

_Have you ever felt overwhelming joy that makes you nervous just thinking about it? Like, the nervousness isn't because of the source of said joy but that it would someday leave you - Anxiousness, yes, that might be a better word._

_Ever since I was younger, I had an affinity for spiritual sensory - I could see it manifest itself, be it good or evil, and I always felt attachments to such things that exhibited a high amount of it, the good kind, of course._

_But as we all know, men could not be priestesses._

_Anyway, I had no choice but to take up the well-paying profession of a warrior - Growing up, I only had my Mother to care for me and she did not make ends meet very often, so I had to make-do. I took on tasks, big or small, for large sums of gold to keep us afloat and soon enough, not only were we making ends meet, Mother and I lived comfortably._

_It wasn't long, however, before the sickness' ire was fixated on Mother and she died in my arms on a stormy night during the Winter. I took her to many Priestesses but even they could not help her (When I entered the recent time period, there were many 'druids' running around who could cure many things - I only remember one. He's pretty high-up nowadays.) No one held any sympathy for I, practically an orphan, for it was rare to have even one parent left alive. One parent, I did have, but Mother left him long ago. Mates for life, huh?_

_From then on, I refused to work. I blamed myself for my Mother's death - That I had become greedy and ignorant towards her needs. That I had killed her with my neglect and broken her heart too severely - She never quite seemed as happy and didn't glow quite the same when I was finally able to support us both._

_I later met my Father. A staunch, stern man at first glance but a worrying, quickly-graying man in reality. He constantly worried about me, who never seemed to like any of the night elf woman who liked me, though they were few and far between - My close friend was usually the centre of attention in that regard. Their souls were all so dull._

_Father convinced me to enlist in the Royal Guard. In truth, I had no passion for our nation nor the guards who extort the lower classes to pay for our supposed crown-jewel Azshara to live comfortably in her lavish suite of gold and violet. I just wanted to be of use to someone, for I was never of use to the only woman I had loved when she was in need of protection._

_Many years passed, well, many years in a human's lifespan, about 40. I was a Royal Guard when I was 320 and I met __**her**__ when I was 360._

_And I wondered where she had been hiding and also, why I didn't look for her sooner._

_Her light was radiant and bright. It conjured in me something I had not felt in ages upon ages: happiness. Behind the helmet that I wore without fail everyday, I smiled many times wider than I had since Mother's death. And I watched her intently through the slits, fighting the urge to remove my helmet, as to see her better._

_She was breathtaking, I assure you. Not very tall, I'd seen much taller Night Elven women, but she was slender. Her arms were toned but still held that feminine slimness about them and her midriff was lightly-muscled, coated in smooth, lavender skin. Her hair was long and white, it reached the swell of her lower back and winded in wavy strands that I perversely imagined myself running my fingers through. Her mouth was small and lips thin, the corners seemed to perpetually quirk up as if she always had something to be happy about._

_And her eyes._

_Mother Elune, her eyes. They were so deep and so strong. They glowed almost-azure and all the other eyes that I met from day to day seemed to pale in comparison to them. All the other colours or shades were dull, gray, drab, almost as if I lived in a world without colour, where she was the only thing that stood out. She was like_

_My own personal rainbow._

_I wonder if hands that looked so dainty and delicate had ever truly held a sword before. Or if she found me strange for constantly staring at her. Or maybe, if she was aware of the corruption that seethed behind this facade of a society. Or if she'd let me protect her from it forever._

_In other words, I wondered, if she needed me as much as my world needed her to colour it. As __**I**__ needed her._

_I was soon rewarded a benevolent 'yes' in the form of a rampaging bear. When I found that she had picked a fight with Mallora, who most girls shy away from and try hard not to cross, I assumed that she was more brawn than I had first anticipated (And hell, was I right) but a bear, a common beast that could do little harm to those skilled in combat (albeit this one was rather big), scared her to tears. Shook her to her very core. At first, I thought she was playing around. You know, falling into the leaves and dirt like a ditz, maybe an attempt at a joke, so I stood there and I waited. Waited for her to take care of the bear._

_But she didn't._

_Rather, she couldn't. She shut her eyes so tightly that I felt as if even if the bear clawed away at her face, she would still keep them shut. It stalked closer. And I knew, this was no joke._

_I unsheathed my sword faster than I ever had before when his giant maw had opened, a gust of wind accompanying it, probably with a horrid odour. Bear breath, y'know. A serrated blade slashed across his throat and the grizzly fell to the ground in a heap with a final, weak roar. _

_I wanted to beg for forgiveness when I saw her face. Her beautiful face was smeared with the warm crimson of blood from the bear and I should've been more careful! I don't know when it was that I knelled infront of her to hide the bear's lifeless carcass, all I knew was the tears. Those transparent droplets painting her face with darkened streaks and her quiet sobs._

_"An'da!" She had called. "An'da, don't leave me!" She pleaded. She reached out her hands, seeking something - her Father, I assumed from her wails - and I encompassed them with my much-larger ones, wanting her to feel comfort in me, somehow._

_I noticed, like a dunce, that she was filthy and sprawled on the forest floor, so I picked her up. She clutched my hand hard and I tried not to let go, but I found her to be uneven without the help of my other hand. I really didn't want to hoist her over my shoulder, that wasn't the romantic impression I was trying to make. I walked swiftly back to her Barracks and I was glad to see that no one was in there yet._

_Gently, ever so gently, I placed her down. She reached out for me again and I found it hard to hold myself back, I truly wanted to embrace her - Nothing more!_

_Okay, maybe __**something**__ more but that's not important right now._

_I sat there for awhile, my glowing eyes probably the only illumination in the room at that time of the night and I tenderly wiped the tears from her face with my thumb and in some strange way, I enjoyed the look of her tear-stained face. Normally, she looked strong and independent but at that moment, she looked vulnerable. And vulnerable only to me._

_After much time had passed, I noticed that she tossed and turned. When her arms shot up in some sort of flimsy battle stance, I grabbed them and settled them across her abdomen, stroking them affectionately. In the light of emotions, I thought I was doing pretty well, if only I could express them clearly when the time is relevant. If only I could utter one word to her to show what I felt for her._

_But alas, I could not._

_Fresh tears began to spill soon enough and I found myself enveloping her in an embrace that I hoped didn't wake her. Her hair smelled like orchids newly-bloomed in the spring and the skin of her cheek against mine was as smooth as the midnight thistle that grew only in Autumn, when the trees shed their leaves and augmented the forest's smells. Her breathing hitched and she wriggled in my hold, mumbling 'An'da' once again._

_"I'll take care of you," I whispered, noticing her ear flick in my general direction - Somewhere deep down, I hoped she could hear me. I hoped, despite our scarce meeting, that she would realize whose voice called to her, "Elralith." Her name was lovely, too._

_When I retreated and was about to leave the small, shared dorm, I heard her clearly: "I'm so sorry, An'da. I love you."_

_Was it weird to be jealous of someone's Father?_

_Anyhow, in the heat of the moment, I had sworn to her my aid and protection but it wasn't a clumsy slip-up or a lie in any sense. I would protect her. I wouldn't harm her and I wouldn't let others do so._

_I knew exactly what I was to protect her from, or rather, who;_

_'Queen' Azshara and her Highborne were up to something bad. I didn't know what. I didn't know when it was going to come to a revealing climax, but I knew they were stirring up trouble up in their luxurious platforms overhead, for I could see those dark intentions wavering over their very heads, consuming their rationality._

_I really had no idea how right I was, or just how bad their intentions could turn out to be._


	5. Chapter 5

_I awoke very confused the next morning. I could feel the dry husks of shed tears that stained my cheeks. I was draped, almost-smothered, in covers and blankets, lying in my bed at the Barracks. A vague scent that I didn't recognize surrounded me and I felt a smile grace my lips. There was only one thing I was certain about._

_I dreamed of my Father. _

_Ever since I joined the Sentinels, I pushed away my grief and all other emotions to be the perfect soldier for the city my Father loved, I stopped having those feverish dreams and I focused only on my training. I had honed my skills with the sword until others described me as impeccable, until I could slice through a horde grunt with one swing._

_But, in this strange land, whose creatures resemble my own people, I've found solace from my unwavering discipline, my resolve has weakened and I can't seem to piece it back together. I had a foreboding feeling that I'd need it now, most of all._

_Thinking back, I remembered when I was a trainee, we used swords very similar to these ones. And I hated them. They are too light, I couldn't even tell if I swung it during a battle. Their tips are so circular that you might cause blunt force trauma with them! Walking around with these, you'd surely get stabbed - In fact, we were given better weapons - the glaives (though I've always hated them) - because there were too many casualties. While we hacked away at them, they slashed us to death without interruption._

_However, this place.. It was strange but I hadn't seen a single military base. We didn't sharpen our weapons. We didn't practice. We had no means of defence. What was even more odd was that we had no one to defend AGAINST. We were completely safe, it seemed. I peeked over the walls many times over the time I'd been here but all that stood out there was lush forests and untainted ravines, the __occasional deer or bird._

_No Horde. No Alliance. Just elves. Just us._

_There wasn't even a guard for the common people, only the Royal Guard. Only in the protection of this supposed 'Azshara'. I knew very little about her, yet I hated her. The way she was described - Unmatched beauty, meticulous grace, high intelligence, raw arcane power - It ticked me off like nothing ever had. All day, I tried to wrap my head around how everyone can worship such an egotistical, self-centred, arrogant little.. _

_Sorry. I'm getting out of hand here. You get my point._

_"Hey, Elra - You're finally awake!" It was Elyn. Her hand tentatively touched my forehead and I sighed happily. It felt like Mother was taking care of me again. I tried to ignore the sudden rush of sadness when I realized that my Mother wouldn't be around forever and when I wondered if I'd even make it back before it was her time to meet Father in the dusky skies of Teldrassil._

_"What happened?" I mumbled, suddenly feeling a throb in my temples, deep below the surface. As if I was somehow digging through my brain for the lost memories._

_I opened one of my eyes and noticed her steal a glance at the door, "Don't worry about it, you just hit your head on a branch is all," Eck! Did that really happen?! That's so embarrassing!_

_I felt myself turn red. I felt myself turn even redder when I realized I was blushing. Kill me, please. _

_I tried to catch a glance of where she was looking but she pushed me down quickly: "Hey now! What're you doing? You're supposed to rest! I spoke to Commander Rynd, he said it's fine. You know, that's really weird because he-doesn't-usually-let-people-off-their-duties, he-must-really-like-you hahahaha. I'm going to go. Bye! Don't get up! Bye!" And she was off._

_That was weird. Was she hiding something? I think my eyes had crossed over when she began practically stringing her sentences together like they were words._

_My ears prickled and finally woke up from their slumber after she had gone but it seemed like two pairs of feet clattered in the hallway, rather than one. I brushed it off, thinking maybe it was Mallora. (It wasn't Mallora.)_

_When I was finally able to get up and dress myself, I swear I felt my back creek. I stretched out and let out a long sigh, as if releasing all the pain in my body. "Alright, no rest for the weary!" I enthused, getting myself ready for the day with a few quick on-the-spot jogs and walking out, a bland expression plastered on my face. Nothing to see here._

_While I was descending the bridge, I had this weird sense that I was being watched. I quickened my face like I was being chased. I looked around in paranoia and probably looked like an idiot. But I swear, someone was watching me! Their gaze bared down on me like a scope and I could feel every notch of movement in their iris as it followed me all the way to the bottom tiers, scrutinizing me from afar._

_'Be wary.' A voice echoed in my head, 'Do not falter, or you will fall.' it whispered in turn - despite the strangeness of its appearance, I felt no need to question the voice, as if it belonged there. As if it was my own inner voice. _

_As I walked, I noticed some young boys, maybe teenagers, chattering away_

_ - Recalling the last similar incident, I quickly wrapped a lengthy, brown cloak I had been given to keep warm around myself, masking the robust armor from sight - and I eavesdropped. I wasn't creepy or anything! They just looked so happy, I thought I needed some kind of reassurance that people didn't only interact to get what they wanted from you around here. That people could truly be friends in this distant place:_

_"Hey, when are you going back to Suramar?" One prodded, looking excited._

_"Tomorrow, why?" This one seemed disappointed. Perhaps, he was glad to be here, in the Royal Capital, or maybe he didn't want to be left alone, maybe he wanted to hold onto his friend._

_"I was thinking since you came to visit me, I'd come to visit you!" A wonderful smile, I thought at the time, thinking back, I remember having a thought that I'd like my son, whenever he decided to show up, to have a smile just like that one. Blissful and innocent with that twinkle that held the belief of goodwill. No taint or coldness, no heartbreak._

_"Really?!" This one looked equally, if not more, excited than the first. But then his ears drooped and his voice lowered: "Will your parents let you?" He whispered, looking around. To this, I listened harder. Remember, not creepy, just admiring. _

_"Well, you know, they don't come home very often anymore.." The once-chirpy boy looked saddened, "I haven't seen An'da for many months now and Mother only comes back once every week. She says that months and days are nothing to us but it feels like forever," He looked away, the speck of a tear gleaming in the daylight's rays._

_"My parents say you're always welcome, but won't they come after you if its just us travelling there? My parents can't afford an escort back," _

_The boy looked like he was so very close to breaking down, "You're right," When he spoke, his tone was level and for the first time, I noticed, this boy was proper. He was probably raised this way, "I suppose it was a stupid idea in the first place, sorry for troubling you. I'll go home first," _

_I, too, almost cried listening to their tale. A commoner and a noble's son, I found out, best friends since young but separated - One to live in the safer Royal Capital and the other to live in the Night Elven Capital, Suramar._

_"Wait, wait, waaait!" _

_"Huh?" The boys uttered in unison._

_"I'm sorry for being weird. I really am. You are just too sad and you're so young, how can that be?" What was I saying? Like I said before, I'm a fumbling idiot. "What I'm trying to say is, if you wanted to go, I could escort you to Suramar!" I bowed quickly, my hair becoming dishevelled._

_"Ma'am.. Who are you, exactly?" The proper young noble spoke, reaching out a hand to straighten me. So cute!_

_"Hello, my name's Elralith," I felt really creepy. I eavesdropped on kids, now I'm offering to whisk one away from his home, "I don't know who 'they' are but if they're dangerous, I'll protect you, I really will! I just don't want you to be sad," I bit down hard, swallowing memories._

_He gave her a boyish smile, "Really, Miss, there's no way you could-"_

_"I could! I can! I will!" What was this? Some motivational workout? "Please, give me a chance, I won't disappoint you."_

_"Hey, maybe we should trust her. What's the worst that could happen?" _

_"I don't know, she's only a lady. Mother said-"_

_"Forget what your Mother said for once! All she ever does is say things, she's never there to guide you!"_

_The young noble gave his friend a look. _

_".. Sorry. But still, lets do it!" _

_".. Fine," He looked up at me, "I can't afford to pay you, since my Father handles all of our gold, but-"_

_"It's fine! I don't want money, you can pay me in smiles, okay?" I. AM. SO. ELUNE. DAMNED. CREEPY._

_Before I knew it, I was packed up and we were on the trail, on our way to Suramar. I said I wanted to see it anyway, right? And I knew these guys would eventually decide to go by themselves - What if they got hurt, then what? I couldn't forgive myself! _

_At the journey's end, I truly believed, if I had turned my back on them, I would've been eaten by guilt had I found out what awaited them in that forest._

* * *

I know it feels like I'm getting a little off-track xD But I assure you, it's all going to add up.


End file.
